Blade
by YaruKatsaros
Summary: Una netrunner se ve envuelta en mas problemas de los que le gustaria cuando se topa con un archivo que nunca deberia haber encontrado. Basado en Cyberpunk 2020, se usan lugares y terminos de este juego.


Camino lentamente por la llanura cuadriculada, atenta a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. Cada paso que doy resuena en el área vacía.

Me gusta esta tranquilidad. No soy lo que se dice una chica de acción. En realidad, hace tiempo que deje de saber lo que soy.

Técnicamente, soy una _Netrunner_, algo así como una hacker de elite. Diría que no soy una de las mejores, pero no me gusta pecar de falsa modestia.

Las Compañías se matan por contratar mis servicios. Unas necesitan saber los trapos sucios de la competencia. Otros necesitan hundir a alguien en la miseria. Otras, sencillamente, quieren dinero.

Y ahí entro yo. Conozco la Red como la palma de mi mano. He viajado cientos de veces por estas regiones. Tengo identificados casi todos los ordenadores de Nightcity. He visto cosas que poca gente admitiría tener en su ordenador. Y por supuesto, me he apoderado de todo lo que me sirviese para ganar pasta. Y algunas cositas para uso personal. Nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitar chantajear a alguien.

Unas luces interrumpen mis cavilaciones. Un batiburrillo de luces y colores flota frente a mí. Es un _Icono_, que representa a un ordenador en la vida real. Paso suavemente la mano sobre el y empieza a desplegarse en cientos de pequeños iconos. Cada uno es un archivo. La mayoría no tienen ningún interés, pero no tardo en localizar el que me interesa. Pero antes de poder cogerlo, algo me detiene. Una pared sólida, pese a ser semitransparente, nos separa al archivo y a mi.

Me gusta cuando intentan ponerme las cosas difíciles. Que pena que nunca lo consigan.

Cierro un momento los ojos, concentrándome. Cuando los abro, frente a mi flotan varias palabras. Me centro en la que indica "Ejecutar Programa".

Martillo— pienso, y en unos segundos, un martillo rojo aparece y se estampa violentamente contra el muro de seguridad destrozándolo.

Sin perder tiempo, me acerco al archivo y vuelvo a llamar al _Menú_. Esta vez es la opción "Copiar" la que me permite apoderarme rápidamente del archivo. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, elijo la opción de "Desconectar" y cierro los ojos para prepararme para la desconexión.

Ya no estoy en la Red. Estoy en un lujoso apartamento en mitad de Nightcity. Me aparto la larga melena de pelo negro y palpo mi nuca hasta encontrar un cable que esta conectado a un orificio situado en ella. Tiro del cable, que se desenchufa de mi conector con un ruido sordo, y lo dejo atado al pequeño aparato que tengo en la mesa frente a mi, un _CiberTerminal_. Con esto y el _Cibermodem _que tengo insertado en el cuello, puedo realizar mi trabajo tranquilamente.

Retiro el chip que aguarda en una de las ranuras del Terminal y lo acerco a mi brazo derecho. Automáticamente, se abre un pequeño compartimento lleno de otros chips. Justo cuando he guardado el chip, oigo una voz a mis espaldas.

—_Bonjour, mademoiselle _Blade. ¿Ha ido bien la captura hoy?

Suspiro y me doy la vuelta.

—Ahórrese las cortesías, _monsieur _Leblanc.

Frente a mi tengo a un chico de apenas un par de años mas que yo. Pese a su juventud (22 años) tiene una constitución fuerte y sabe hacerse respetar.

Leblanc es un Periodista, una de las jóvenes promesas de la televisión. La casa en la que estoy es suya. El elevado sueldo que le pagan le permite consentirse bastantes lujos. Siempre que pasa algo, el esta ahí, con sus ojos microopticos, que le permiten grabar lo que ve. Se entera de todo antes que la mayoría de medios. Nadie sabe como lo hace.

Salvo yo. Porque yo soy quien le consigue esos datos.

Leblanc y yo nos conocimos hace tres años. Su padre fue la primera persona que encargó mis servicios como _Netrunner. _

Pese a que al principio me pareció el clásico francés pijo y orgulloso, acabe haciendo buenas migas con Leblanc, y al poco tiempo firmemos un pacto: el me daba cobijo en su casa a cambio de contarle cada vez que descubra algo interesante en la Red.

O al menos, esa es la teoría.

Por supuesto, no soy tan idiota como para dar mis mejores informaciones gratis. Ahí fuera hay cientos de personas que darían su vida por conocer los datos que guardan algunos de los chips que llevo en el hombro.

Creo que Leblanc lo sabe. Aun así, nunca ha puesto pegas.

Leblanc se ha sentado en la silla que ocupaba yo cuando estaba conectada, y me mira con aire divertido.

— ¿Qué ocurre, _mademoiselle_? ¿Ha ocurrido al fin un milagro divino y te has cansado de dar vueltas digitales por ahí?

Esta vez soy yo quien le mira enfadada.

—Mis "vueltas digitales" nos dan de comer a los dos, así que yo de ti no pondría muchas pegas.

Obviamente, esto último es falso. Leblanc tiene el dinero suficiente como para permitirse toda la comida que desee. Sin embargo, el francés no refuta mi afirmación y se limita a mirarme. Evito mirarle a los ojos. Los ojos de Leblanc no son normales.

Alrededor del iris destellan multitud de luces, que dan un aspecto algo aterrador a su mirada. Pero lo más inquietante es ver al iris abrirse para desplegar las minicámaras que Leblanc lleva incorporadas en los ojos. Son un sistema de espionaje increíble, y deben de haber costado un dineral, pero a mi me dan mal rollo.

Leblanc debe de darse cuenta de que me incomoda, porque vuelve a sonreír y se queda mirando a la pared.

—Lamento la interrupción de su privacidad, _mademoiselle_. La próxima vez que la mire me asegurare que no se de cuenta. ¿Qué tal cuando esté en la ducha?

No puedo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. El francés tiene un sentido del humor algo extraño, pero que resulta reconfortante.

—Yo de ti no lo haría, Le. No creo que te gustasen las consecuencias.

—Estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo… aunque, si me lo permite, _mademoiselle_, le diré que sacaría lo mismo grabando a un trozo de hierro.

Supongo que se refiere a la cantidad de ciber implantes que llevo. Quedan pocas partes de mi cuerpo natural. En el cuello, el conector del Cibermodem. Mi brazo derecho es totalmente artificial. Pese a que lleva un recubrimiento que lo hace parecer real, no es más que un amasijo de tuercas y cables repleto de extras. Supongo que tanto aparato por aquí y por allá me quita algo de encanto, pero me ayuda a seguir viva. Saber poner cara de niña mona no sirve de mucho cuando estas en la Red.

—Suerte con tu espionaje a hierros, Le. –Me estiro y miro por la ventana— Creo que saldré a dar una vuelta… necesito despejarme.

El francés observa de reojo el exterior y vuelve a mirarme.

—Concuerdo en que hace un día especialmente bello. El sol luce en todo su esplendor y las calles refulgen de alegría.

Otra vez el peculiar humor de Leblanc. Nightcity nunca ha visto el sol. Una capa permanente de humo y polución tapa totalmente el cielo. Casi siempre llueve, pero incluso cuando esta despejado es imposible ver mas allá del polvo que se arremolina en el aire. Y en cuando a lo de las calles… no se yo si a un tiroteo diario se le puede llamar alegría.

Salgo fuera y fijo la vista rápidamente en mi moto. Shiva, una de las motocicletas más rápidas del mundo. 250 Km. por hora. Legalmente cuesta cerca de 8000 Eurodólares, pero gracias a mis contactos de _Netrunner_ y a ciertos trapicheos en el mercado negro, conseguí hacerme con una por menos de la mitad. Hay que ser influyente en esta vida si no quieres morirte de hambre.

Además, la moto es bonita.

Abro el maletero de Shiva y extraigo de su interior un cable de interface y una mascara de oxigeno. Toda precaución es poca: sal a cara descubierta a Nightcity, y en menos de dos horas te estarán organizando un funeral decentito. Si no es la polución que flota en el aire, será la niebla acida. O algún tiroteo.

En general, si alguien consigue sobrevivir más de una semana en Nightcity, se merece un monumento en la plaza mayor.

Me conecto a Shiva con el cable y dejo que la moto conduzca por mí. El vehiculo responde a mis pensamientos con total rapidez, y es mas fácil que conducirla manualmente. Solo tengo que estar atenta para no caerme. Y si me cayese, probablemente Shiva daría media vuelta y me recogería. Aunque seguramente ya me habrían atacado un par de mendigos. ¿He dicho ya que Nightcity es peligrosa?

Mientras circulo a gran velocidad por las calles prácticamente desiertas, no puedo evitar escuchar ruidos de disparos aquí y allá.

Aquí, la tasa de mortalidad no es precisamente baja. Mercenarios sin escrúpulos, pandilleros a los que no les importa lo que pase, tarados que han acabado con una pistola en la mano, _CiberPsicopatas_… aquí hasta un perro puede hacerte palmar. Sobre todo si a ese perro le han implantado una ametralladora.

En este ambiente lleno de armas y moribundos por los rincones, en ocasiones llego a sentirme fuera de lugar. Tengo una pinta demasiado "inocente" como para que la mayoría de Mercenarios me tomen en serio. Por eso me gusta la Red. Ahí no importa quien seas, si no como trabajes. Que sea lo que me da de comer también cuenta.

Pero ser tan diferente a la fauna general de Nightcity también es un punto a favor. Soy una coartada con melena. Poca gente sospecha de mi autoria después de alguno de mis trabajitos como _Netrunner_. Quizás eso sea lo que me haga tan buena.

Me detengo frente a la fachada del edificio del Canal 13. Es el principal canal de noticias de Nightcity, y uno de los más vistos junto al 12, que tiene una teletienda de armas de todo tipo, y el 11, que es un canal erótico.

Están emitiendo las noticias de la noche. No he mirado el reloj ni una vez desde mi desconexión, pero calculo que no serán mucho más de las 9 de la noche. En pantalla aparece lo que parece ser una rueda de prensa. Un hombre trajeado de aspecto nervioso intenta calmar a la multitud de periodistas que lo bombardean a preguntas.

—Calma, por favor, caballeros… puedo asegurarles que los rumores de un ataque a nuestro sistema son totalmente infundados. Todos nuestros datos están totalmente a salvo y no hay problema ninguno—

No tardo en reconocer quien es: uno de los dirigentes de una de las mayores Corporaciones. Mientras sigue intentando convencer a los medios de que no han tenido ningún problema, no puedo evitar darme un golpecito en el hombro y sonreír satisfecha. Ahora que es de dominio publico que hay datos confidenciales pululando por ahí, mis amiguitos del mercado negro no tardarán mucho en venir a hacerme ofertas.

Quizás debería llamar a Leblanc y decirle que vaya preparando algo de picar para todos.

Mientras realizo el camino de vuelta, vuelvo a sumirme en mis pensamientos. Es una costumbre bastante peligrosa, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me he acostumbrado a que Shiva me lleve por su cuenta, sin tener que estar atenta al camino, lo cual resulta bastante cómodo cuando tienes mil cosas en las que pensar y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, quizá justo hoy debería de haber estado un poco más atenta.

Al pasar por delante de un callejón, ya cerca del hogar, un ruido brusco me sobresalta. Tengo el tiempo justo para desenchufarme de la moto y saltar antes de que un camión se me eche encima llevándose a Shiva por delante.

Durante un momento me quedo quieta, mirando el amasijo de hierros en el que se ha convertido lo que hace quince segundos era una moto. Tan absorta estoy que no me doy cuenta que el camión ha frenado y que un hombre ha bajado de el hasta que lo tengo justo al lado.

—Lamento el incidente, señorita. ¿Se encuentra bien?—

Me apartado, sobresaltada. El kamikaze es un hombre joven que me observa con una extraña expresión.

—Sí, estoy bien — murmuro, aún algo aturdida por lo que acaba de pasar — Aunque he estado a diez segundos de no estarlo. ¿A que ha venido el intento de homicidio?

Algo en mi mente susurra "Eh, tranquila, fiera". No se me dan bien las relaciones personales. Es una manía que tengo, no puedo ser simpática con alguien que me ha intentado convertir en una pegatina del parachoques.

—Lo siento… no supe parar el camión a tiempo—

Genial. Tantos tarados en Nightcity y he tenido que ir a dar con el único que desconoce la existencia de los frenos.

Me despido del hombre con un vago movimiento de cabeza y reanudo la marcha hacia casa. Tendré que llamar a alguien para que venga a arreglar la moto, pero eso es secundario.

Cuando al fin llego a casa, me sorprende ver que Leblanc no está. Supongo que estará cubriendo alguna noticia de última hora o algo así. En el fondo agradezco algo de tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad que no dura demasiado, porque apenas dos minutos después de mi llegada, el que llega es Leblanc, acompañado de dos hombres de pinta algo marginal que no tardo en reconocer: comerciantes del mercado negro.

—Mucho estabais tardando —comento, irónica, mientras me abro el compartimento de los chips— Espero que vengáis con ganas de negociar… tengo algunas cosas que creo que os interesarán. —

—Ahórratelas, señorita — me interrumpe uno de los dos comerciantes — Hoy no venimos a negociar. Tenemos un trabajito para ti. —


End file.
